One Piece of Parchment
by QueenHermystwin
Summary: Hermione and Draco and Caleb havin gbeen living happily ever after for three years.Can one piece of parchment ruin everything?sequel to Far From Home
1. Chapter 1

Late

"Mommy, Daddy! Wake up!" Draco and Hermione Malfoy were woken up early Christmas morning nearly four years later.

Their three and a half year old son, Caleb was kneeling between them with a wide grin on his face. Hermione slid under the sheets a bit more, making sure she was covered completely. She glanced over to Draco who was now sitting up with the blankets up covering his waist.

They had tried, yet again, to get Hermione pregnant. They had been trying for a while now but still nothing. Hermione smiled down at her little boy. His hair was brown with a tinge of ginger in it. The sun glinted off his eyes and they looked more golden than usual. It was painfully obvious that Draco wasn't his father, unfortunately. Draco, however, was his legal father as he had adopted the young boy when he had married Hermione. Hermione dreaded the day Caleb asked her who his real daddy was.

"Come on!" Caleb whined pulling on Hermione's hand.

"Okay, baby, just give mommy and daddy a few minutes, okay?" Hermione kissed Caleb on the forehead.

"Okay mommy." Caleb kissed his mommy back and jumped off the bed and scampering out of the room.

Draco moved out of bed and stretched while yawning. "Morning hun." He greeted Hermione.

"Morning sunshine." Hermione smirked as he scrunched his nose up as usual from his unwanted pet name.

Getting out of bed Hermione crossed the room and pulled on her silky lavender colored robes. Walking over to the mirror she stared down at her stomach as if just looking could tell whether or not she was pregnant. Draco came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You think we'll get lucky this time?" He breathed into her ear.

Hermione giggled as he blew in her ear but then her face became more serious. "I hope so." Hermione sighed and pulled away from Draco and stretched. "We better get dressed and downstairs before Caleb goes crazy."  
Draco nodded and pulled on a pair of boxers and his black bathrobe. Taking Hermione's hand he led her down the steps of the mansion, remembering the first Christmas he had spent with her. It had been in this very mansion. She had been just as beautiful as she was now and she had been so happy being six months pregnant. But most important of all he would never forget the sight on her face when he, Amy, and Blaise had shown her the nursery that had been built especially for the baby.

Now that little boy had grown into the active four year old that everybody adored and fawned over. Hermione had tried to raise him like a normal child instead of the rich Malfoy boy he was. Draco had been no help, however. He had even bought Caleb a broom when he was only three months old. It had been right after they had left Hogwarts and Hermione had given him a sound thrashing. At the time Draco hadn't inherited the Malfoy estate and money had been tight for a while.

Caleb was bouncing around the Christmas tree, which Hermione insisted upon having every year.

"Can we open the presents now, Mommy? Please?" Caleb begged his mom.

"We have to wait for Uncle Blaise and Aunt Amy with Byanca to get here." Hermione sat down on the couch and pulled Caleb on her lap. "Then Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville and Aunt Ginny and Mikey and Selena and Uncle Ron will be here for dinner."

Mikey and Selena were Harry and Luna's two children. Hermione was a bit nervous about seeing Ron again. He still had hard feelings and she hadn't seen him since graduation night. Everybody however insisted that he come.

"Mommy, when will everybody be here." Caleb asked crawling up into Hermione's lap.

"They'll be here soon, bub." Draco answered for her. He had taken to calling him bub as a baby because he had always had very chubby cheeks, which hadn't decreased in size too much.

Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "They take forever." He declared falling back onto the couch.

"Aunt Amy hates getting up in the morning." Hermione smiled down at her little boy as Draco sat next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Like daddy?" Caleb asked with a giggle.

"Yup just like daddy." Hermione looked up at Draco who looked like he could fall asleep on the spot.

The fire swirled green and Blaise stepped out with the baby and Amy in his arms. Amy grinned and walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug. Ever since Hermione and Draco had decided to move to California they hadn't seen each other as often. Hermione pulled away and hugged Blaise. Taking the baby in her arms she reveled in her cuteness. Running a hand through her chocolate brown curls she smiled remembering how Caleb's had been just like hers when he had been her age. Her eyes were much different as they were a very soft green that matched Amy's perfectly.

Draco had already taken the role of host as he began talking to Amy and Blaise. Caleb walked over to his daddy and pulled on his robes. "Can we open the presents now daddy?" He begged.

Draco smiled down and ruffled his hair. "If your mother says it's ok."

He turned eagerly to Hermione with a pouty face. "Please mommy."

"Go ahead." Hermione smiled sweetly and handing the baby over to Amy.

Caleb grinned and jumped at the presents. While Amy and Draco came to sit down Blaise hurried over to the presents with Caleb and looked like a little kid. Hermione laughed lightly and Draco put his arms around her. They spent most of the morning eating and looking at the new stuff they had gotten. It was very uneventful and at lunch time Amy and Blaise had to leave to go have Christmas lunch with her family.

"We'll see you guys soon." Amy informed them while they stood at the fireplace. "Maybe you guys can come to our place for New Years Eve."

"Yeah we probably will." Hermione hugged her best friend. "We'll see you guys soon. Bye!"

"Bye!" Amy and Blaise chorused as they spun out of sight.

Draco grinned and stretched. Getting up he walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I gotta go." He muttered while giving her a kiss on the neck.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed whipping around. "But Draco, it's Christmas!"

Draco frowned and sighed. "I know but Mr. Gringo made some new discoveries on my father's will that, apparently need my immediate attention."

Hermione frowned and put her arms around him. "Just be back an hour before dinner, okay. We have a lot of people coming over."

Draco nodded with a smile. "I'll be back in time."

Hermione kissed his lips. "You better be."

Draco grinned and stepped into the fire. For some unknown reason Hermione had a feeling he wouldn't be back in time. Sighing she sat down on the couch and watched Caleb play with his new toys. At five o'clock Hermione began getting worried when Draco didn't show up. By five-thirty Hermione was getting annoyed and angry. Stomping around she set the table and finished cooking all of the food.  
"Mommy, where's daddy?" Caleb asked Hermione, pulling lightly on her Christmas robes.

"I don't know baby." Hermione muttered, anxiously. "I don't know."

From the sitting room Hermione heard footsteps and soon voices. Hoping it was Draco she hurried upstairs with Caleb following her as fast as he could. In the living room however was Harry, Luna, Mikey, and Selena.

"Ant Ione!" the two, one and a half year olds shrieked.

They were still much to little to say Hermione but could run around just as well as Caleb. Luna smiled and embraced Hermione, tightly. Hermione grinned and hugged her too before hugging Harry. Harry held on a bit longer before letting go and allowing her to breath.

They sat down and talked until Ron arrived with Ginny and Neville. Ginny and Neville were now engaged and had no kids. Ron was still, as far as Hermione could tell, single. Once the newer guests had settled down and began asking when they would be eating dinner Hermione decided to just eat without Draco.

"So, Hermione, where is Draco?" Ron asked curiously as he sat down next to her, gazing at Draco's chair at the head of the table.

"He's at our lawyer's office at the moment. Something urgent about his father's will." Hermione sighed cutting up some ham for Caleb who was sitting across the table.

"It must be important for him to have to miss Christmas with his wife and son." Ron said with a shadow of a smirk.

"Of course it is." Hermione snapped defensively, stabbing at her food.

Ron nodded still doubtful and turned back to his food. Halfway through dinner Draco came in with a tired smile and went straight to his seat at the top of the table. Leaning in Hermione and Draco gave each other a kiss.

"Your late." She scolded him.

"I know. I got caught up in the office. I'll tell you all about it tonight, though." Draco smiled at her, noticing Ron's jealous look behind her.

"Your still late." Hermione chided him, with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lawyer's Office **

Hermione crept into the room and grabbed some clothes off her dresser and walked over behind a curtain she had set up. After pulling her pajamas on she walked out and curled under the bed next to Draco.

"Must you insist upon using that curtain. I know what you look like under all those clothes." Draco muttered sleepily into her hair.

"Yes I must. Besides it's different. I have never undressed in front of you." Hermione said yawning. "So what happened at Mr. Grigo's office today?"

Draco sighed and sat up. "Come here. I'll just show you."

Hermione nodded and followed him over to his desk. Opening up a cabinet he pulled out a pensive. Taking his wand he held it to his head an then transferred it to the bowl.

"Go ahead jump in." Draco said kissing Hermione on the lips before she jumped in.

Hermione jumped into the memory and looked around. She saw the memory Draco walking up the steps to her right and followed him. Hermione didn't bother to go silently as she knew that noone could here her. They stopped at a door with gold letter saying "Mr. Grigo's Office; Private Lawyer.

Inside was an oddly clean room with filing cabinets lining the room and a large desk in the middle. A portly man with a partially bald head. He was intent upon his work but looked up when Draco and Hermione stepped into the room.

"Ah, Mr.Malfoy, so good to see you." He greeted smiling, standing up and shaking Draco's hand tightly. "Please sit down." He waved his hand indicating to the chairs in front of his desk.

Draco sat down but did not smile back. "Not today Grigo. You had something to tell me that was so important that you had to take me away from my wife and son on Christmas Day so get to it."

Mr.Grigo's smile faltered momentarily but did not fade completely. "Ah yes how is the misses?"

"Hermione is fine." Draco snapped coldly.  
"Please to know it. Now about the will." Mr.Grigo brought a was of papers out from a drawer inside his desk. "I have found out some new information that will disturb you and the misses greatly. You know as well as I do that your father was intent upon keeping the Malfoy line clean of anything he would think to be unpure." Draco nodded for him to continue as he handed over some papers.

"It may take you a while to read though. It took me nearly two months but you're a Malfoy you should be able to do it much easier. Come back to me as soon as you have finished reading." Draco inclined his head slightly and stood up.

Hermione was quick on his heels and followed him out the door, down the steps, and out into the street. They walked for nearly half an hour until Draco entered a quaint little café. He sat in a seat and Hermione carefully pulled out a chair slowly so he wouldn't notice and sat down in it. It was unfortunately very boring and they sat there for nearly three hours.

After Hermione had begun nodding off for what seemed like the millionth time Draco pushed back his chair. She was surprised to see his face much paler than usual. He practically ran out the door and down the street. Hermione had to run to keep up with him at all. He ran up the steps of the lawyer's office building and into Mr.Grigo's office.

"You could have given me some kind of a warning." Draco bellowed not bothering to shut the door.

"You didn't ask for one." Mr.Grigo shrugged. "You have two options in this, you know."

"I'm well aware of that." Draco snarled sitting down and putting his head in his head. "But they both are terrible choices. I can't choose very easily."

Mr.Grigo frowned and his brow furrowed. "I thought this would be easy for you to choose."

"Why?"

"Because you love them both more than the world." Mr.Grigo said quietly.

"I do love Hermione and Caleb " Draco exclaimed looking up. "But without the estate I can't support them."

"But without them you have nothing to support." The older man spoke in a wise voice, that reminded him oddly of Dumbledore.

"If I tell her I want the estate she'll leave and take Caleb. She won't look back either." Draco looked on the verge of crying as that thought went through his head and he buried his head in his hands again.

"Your right she will leave you but she will look back eventually. She loves you Mr.Malfoy she really does." Mr. Grigo tried to console him but Draco didn't seemed to be consoled.  
Instead he looked at his watch and his eyes grew wide. "Shit, I'm late." He muttered to himself.

"Good luck Mr.Malfoy." He said as Draco tore out of the room as if he were on fire.

Hermione didn't follow and tried to look at the papers but they were taken from sight too quickly. Frowning she thought about it and there was one answer but if were right then he should have no problem deciding what he wanted. A hand fell upon her shoulder and she covered her hand with it. A sudden lifting sensation came through her and she was soon back in her bedroom with Draco who looked miserable.

Hermione kissed his lips as they sat down on the bed and Draco wrapped his arms around her. "Draco, what was in the will?"

Draco looked into her eyes and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "My father made sure I could never have a baby with anybody less than pureblood." He took a deep breath. "If we were to have a baby the entire Malfoy fortune would disappear until a 'proper' heir is born."

Hermione stared at him in shock with a blank face. "And this is a hard decision for you?"

"Well sort of... I mean if I lose the fortune I'd have no way to support you or Caleb or any children we may have." Draco stuttered looking away from her gaze. "But if I decide to keep the fortune I'd lose you and Caleb and have no one to share it with."

"And this is hard to choose?"

"Don't be like that 'Mione. It would be hard for you, too." He practically pleaded.

"Yes I suppose it would be difficult to choose between my family and my money." Hermione said dryly, turning around and crawling to her side of the bed.

"Please don't do this 'Mione." Draco begged her.

"I'm going to bed." She snapped, moving under the covers.

Draco sighed loudly and tore off his shirt and pants. He pulled on his black sweat pants and curled up next to her under the blankets. Hermione shook his arm away and scooted farther away from Draco. Draco scowled and turned his back to her as well.

Around midnight Hermione sat up in bed and looked at Draco for a while to make sure he was fast asleep. Once she was sure he was she slid out of the bed and tip-toed out of the room and down the hall. She walked up some steps and into the library where she had spent most of her free time.

It was now much different from when she had first stepped into it, four years ago. Instead of a deep foreboding sense it was cheerful and even had a small corner made comfortable for Caleb to lie around and look at pictures. The books were no longer full of Dark Magic and evil but instead useful books on magic. She ignored everything and made her way to her favorite place to sit, read, and think, the window sill. Curling up on it she gazed out the window. The ground was covered with a good two feet of snow and looked beautiful in the moonlight.

Beautiful, serene, and happy. Everything she didn't feel. It was as if the snow felt like mocking her...it was mocking her. Just as Draco seemed to be doing at the moment. How could he even hesitate to choose between her and his money It didn't make much sense to Hermione but she felt her heart break in two as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Did he not think her beautiful enough to be the mother of his children? It might not be his fault as to what was in the will but he was having such trouble deciding that it made Hermione doubt herself and his love.

Tears were flowing fast and thick down her cheeks in silent sobs. Finally pulling herself together she wiped her face and made her way back to the bedroom. With a confident deep breath she made her way back in and slipped under the covers without waking him.

Her mind was decided. If he wasn't going to love her with all his heart then she didn't have to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone in the Family **

The next morning Hermione woke cold and lonely. Confused for a moment she looked around and noticed Draco was missing. Shaking her head she swung her legs off the bed and grabbed a robe, pulling it against her body.

After showering and dressing Hermione headed downstairs to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Caleb and Draco. Both had steaming mugs in front of themselves and smiled as she came in.

"Morning mommy." Caleb said cheerfully, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Good morning, baby." Hermione replied pouring herself some tea as she felt to strong arms enclose around her waist.

"Morning." Draco murmured kissing a free spot on her neck, tenderly.

Grunting she shook him off and sat down at the table. Frowning sadly, Draco sat across from her with a reproachful look. Caleb didn't notice the tension between the two as he drank what looked to be hot chocolate.

"What are we going to do today, mommy?" Caleb asked moving form his seat to Hermione's lap. "Can we go visit Aunt Amy and Uncle Blaise, please?"

"You just saw them yesterday." Hermione laughed putting her arms around her young son.

"But Jamie is going yo be there " Caleb exclaimed with a whine to his voice and wide eyes.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked curiously, looking up from the newspaper he was reading in front of him.

"Uncle Blaise told me so." The little boy said matter of factly. "Please can we go?" He asked again.

"Okay, maybe after lunch we can go." Hermione told him. "But you have to make your bed and clean your room."  
"Okay mommy." Caleb jumped up from her lap and hurried out of the kitchen, to do his chores.  
Draco watched him leave before snapping his head back to Hermione. "Part of the reason we have house-elves is so we don't have to do those sort of things."  
"Well, Draco, unlike you Caleb will not be brought up as a spoiled, selfish, little brat." Hermione snapped coldly at him.

"What," Draco snarled gripping his coffee mug tightly. "Is that supposed to mean "

"You were and still are a selfish, spoiled brat, Draco, get over it." Hermione snapped standing up and walking out of the kitchen, slamming the door on her way out.

"I am not " Draco yelled after her and running after her.

Hermione stomped up the steps and slammed her bedroom door shut with as much force and energy as she could muster. She could hear Draco thundering up the steps after her.

"Come on Hermione, don't be like this." Draco yelled barging into their room.

Hermione had set her self up primly in a large armchair with a book but threw it back down on the table as he came in. Putting her hands on her hips she stood up in front of him.

"Be like what, Draco?" She yelled at him in his face.

"Like this " Draco shouted back, throwing his hands in the air. "Exactly what you're doing right now Acting like a..."

"Like what, Draco, like what?" Hermione growled in a low and dangerous voice.

"Never mind." Draco muttered letting out a long breathe and running his hands through his hair as he turned away.

"No, Draco, tell me." Hermione snarled, fuming with a small tear in her eye threatening to fall.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." Draco said quietly still not looking at her.

"Your impossible Just go to work " Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from him, too.

Draco stared at her for a few minutes before turning around, and without saying another word, left the room.

Knock, knock, knock.  
Hermione and Caleb were standing outside Blaise and Amy's house. They had decided not to floo there since they weren't expected. Behind the door they could hear footsteps and screaming. A moment later the door swung open and Amy was revealed with Byanca on her hip.

"Hermione Caleb " Amy exclaimed with a surprised look. "What are you doing her?"

Hermione gave her a small struggled smile and Amy nodded in understanding. "Come on in." She waved them in with her hand.

Caleb grinned and ran in behind them. The two woman could hear cries of delight as Caleb found Jamie. Amy led the way into a kitchen that was must down the hall. It was a small room that was connected to the dining room. Baby Byanca was placed in her bouncing chair on the table. Amy's two year old niece was lying on the floor with a coloring book.

"So...what's wrong." Amy asked, sitting at the table across from Hermione.

As tears came to her eyes she told Amy everything that had happened between her and Draco from the time she had left the previous day to the present time. Amy moved to stand next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she listened intently.

"It's ok, Mione, it's ok." Amy whispered in her eat softly. "It's ok."

"It sh..shouldn't be so hard if he l...loves me." Hermione stuttered as she let the tears flow freely down her face and neck.

"I know, I know. Don't worry he'll realize that soon enough." Amy soothed. "Now about this will. What's it about? I mean I know it was written by Lucius Malfoy but I don't really understand it all."

Hermione looked up at Amy with a half-smile; she could always make her smile and laugh. "Well, it was written and signed by Lucius Malfoy, as you know, a few months before his death. It somehow came into my possession but Lucius was never available for questioning on it. Anyways it is written in an ancient language created by Farces Malfoy. It is hard to explain but I'll try my best. You see there is some sort of spell on the language...Yes I know that's odd." Hermione said noticing Amy's befuddled look. "And only someone born into the Malfoy line would be able to read it. It is now being translated by our family lawyer who is a distant relative of Draco's or something but either way he can read it."

"Why is it hard for him though if he's a Malfoy. You said it took him a few months to translate." Amy pointed out.

"He's so distant it is more difficult for him. I can't explain that part that well either." Hermione shrugged before continuing.

"Oh." Amy sighed thoughtfully standing up and absent mindedly massaged Hermione's shoulders. "I have an idea." Hermione groaned outwardly.  
Amy paused for a moment with a soft glare. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, How about you and Draco go away for the New Years weekend?"

"Uh..well." Hermione began unsurely.

"Don't you dare even try to come up with an excuse I have it all planned out in my head." Amy snapped. "Blaise and I can watch Caleb, of course."

"Amy, I don't really want to spend time with Draco alone." Hermione countered, glaring down at the table angrily.

"Nonsense." Amy insisted, waving her hand as if to end their conversation. "Now I have to start dinner before Blaise comes home. I swear that man twice his weight in food during one sitting."

Hermione grinned and stood up. "I lived in an apartment with him for a few weeks trust me, I know."

Amy laughed in agreement but pressed her back down into the seat. "Sit down, you don't have to do anything."

Hermione smiled and sat back down in the seat. Amy chattered on, endlessly as she stirred the food that was cooking in the pan. Hermione gazed jealously at her despite the friendship they held. She had a wonderful husband, a beautiful baby girl, and family milling around her.

"Here Hermione, could you see if this is done for me? I think it is but i want a second opinion." Amy offered pointing to her famous hot Italian sausages that were cooking.

Hermione bit her tongue and tried not to blanche. She had never been a fan of spicy foods and Amy's hot sausages were the hottest things she had ever eaten.

"Um no thanks. I'm sure they're done." Hermione said nervously trying to side-step the food tasting.

Before Amy could reply they heard some shrieks echoed out from the living room. "Daddy ; Uncle Blaise "

Blaise appeared in the at the door with Jamie, Caleb, and Alex, Amy's nephew, holding onto him. Amy hurried over to him and out her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Hermione " Blaise exclaimed when Amy had moved away to her cooking. "It's great to see you and all but I just saw you yesterday "

Hermione rolled her eyes and made a tsk ing noise but gave him a sisterly hug anyways. "Don't worry I'm leaving very soon. I have to do some stuff at home and you're here so..."

"Hey " Blaise said with mock horror. "I resent that."

"Yes, I know. You have for the past nearly four and a half years." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and picking up Caleb. "Well we better go and get our own dinner started."

"Alright we'll see you later." Amy and Blaise gave her hugs and the younger kids held her legs for a moment.

Right before the two flooed off they heard Blaise tell them, "Say hi to Draco for me." but it was barely heard before they were spinning and twirling with the wind in their ears.

Coming into the kitchen Caleb scrambled out of Hermione's arms and hurried off to a counter. The house-elves were hurrying about, cooking dinner while Hermione supervised and put in a menu for the family. Looking up from the souffle she was looking at she saw Caleb climbing up on the counter and reaching for a cookie. Hermione quickly averted her eyes and pretended not to see her young son. At least one person in the family could be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding Day **

"Are you ready?" Amy asked for the hundredth time.

"Once again I am completely and totally positive that I am completely and totally ready." Hermione repeated. "Well as soon as Draco shows up I will be."

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." Amy reassured her.

As if answering her words a black car pulled up to the manor and Draco and Blaise jumped out. Draco kissed Hermione on the lips softly and picked up her bags. Climbing into the backseats, he rolled down the window and Hermione bid her farewells.

"If Caleb gives you any trouble, just owl me and I'll be back in a second." She reminded them.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Blaise waved it away with a swish of his hand.

"Have a good time!"Amy called as the car crept down the drive.

When they had driven out onto the road Hermione leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Moments later, she felt something soft and round on her lap. Opening her eyes she looked down and saw Draco's head lying there. She looked out the window and unconsciously stroked his soft, whitish blonde hair. The scenery grew wilder as they flew past and Hermione began to wonder where they were headed. Draco seemed to have fallen asleep as he hadn't moved from his position for the past hour. Hermione felt tired but her mind refused to let her sleep.

Visions of Caleb injuring himself or being sick flashed through her mind. Hermione hated leaving Caleb alone with anybody for any period of time. Shifting Draco's weight on her lap she bit her lip in regret and guilt as he stirred and sat up.

"We there already?" He yawned, stretching his arms to the car roof.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet."

"Oh well." Draco sighed sitting next to her with an arm placed around her shoulders. "I wonder where we're being taken?"  
"I don't know."

"Maybe we're headed towards the mountains." Draco wondered aloud.

"I haven't a clue."

"You know you could at least try to talk." Draco snapped irritably.

Hermione shot him a disgusted glare. "Well as soon as you decide whether you want me or your money, I will."

Draco shut his mouth and pulled away. Crossing his arms across his chest he stared out the other window. Hermione pursed her lips together tightly and gazed out her own window.

_Don't feel guilty,_ she chanted to herself. _Don't feel guilty._

They remained silent the rest of the way to a large magical resort called Magical Paradise. Inside they wre moved to the front of the line and taken straight to their room. It had a large king sized bed with gold silk sheets and a canopy. The carpet was white and so soft Hermione felt like she was walking on thin air.

The bellboy set down their bags and Draco handed him a sickle. Hermione's stomach rumbled loudly as she sat down on the bed and picked up a piece of paper. It was a note left by Amy:

_Hermione and Draco, _

How was the trip? As you guys know, tonight is New Years' Eve and you will be having some fun. First thing is at five thirty, you have reservations at Mallorca's, a Spanish restaurant. Then at eight forty-five your to be at Pezella's Tavern for a few drinks and some dancing. At ten-thirty you must be at the Broken Glass. You will get to have some fun there for midnight!

Love,  
Amy and Blaise

P.S. Caleb is fine.

Hermione chuckled softly at her friend's soft humor. Setting the note down, she checked her wristwatch. It was three o'clock now. Not knowing what to do, Hermione watched Draco walk over to the television and turn it on. After staring into space for a moment, she got up and started putting the clothes away. Her mind wandered aimlessly as she folded the clothes and put them in the dresser drawers.  
There was no real point in putting the clothes away as they would be leaving the next evening. Hermione however needed something to do with her hands. When she had finished folding, Hermione looked around at the impossibly clean room. Sitting on the bed, she played with her wedding ring. It was beautiful. Three stones were set neatly in place to form a line. The middle one was a large topaz stone that represented the present. To the left and right of it were diamonds, still crystal clear after so many years. If you could put the two diamonds together, they would form a jewel heart.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco staring at the t.v.. Shaking her head, she pulled a picture out of her bages and laid down across the bed.

In the picture, she saw herself two years younger. She was smiling and laughing while Draco kept his arms around her. In front of them was her two-year-old son; his brown hair reflected the sum as it always did. Tears of sheer happiness rushed over her as she remembered that day.

FLASHBACK

Looking in the mirror, Hermione smoothed out her flawless dress and readjusted her veil for the millionth time that day. Her hair fell softly down her back and the soft lace barely weighed on it. the dress had been elegantly designed by Soft Wear Dresses, (_ hypermokey on hpff_). The top was a very tight corset and the bottom poofed out slightly and was silky smooth. Next to her stood Amy who was beaming like a proud father. At two little vanity desks near them, Ginny and Luna finished their make-up. Looking at her watch, Amy gasped and turned away from Hermione.

"Come on you two, we have to go get set up." Amy ordered, dropping her hands and hurrying through the tent door.

The other two girls hugged Hermione, wished her good luck and followed Amy. Hermione went to a tent window and gazed out at the wedding.

She had never in her life seen anything like it. They were on the Hogwarts grounds by the lake. Around the lake people were sitting in white chairs by a blue carpet which went down the aisle. More amazingly, on the lake was a floating island and a strip of land going across to it. Only the bridesmaids, priest, maid of honor, groomsmen, bride and groom would go across.

Hermione watched as Ginny, Luna and Amy walked slowly to the island. Draco and the groomsmen were already there, waiting.

A tap on the tent flap pulled Hermione from the window as Amy's eldest brother, B.J., came in. He had agreed to walk her down the aisle in place of her father. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and a white undershirt. "Are you ready to go, Mione?" he asked, sticking out his arms to escort her. Hermione took one last glance in the mirror and nodded her head slowly. Taking his arm, she felt light-headed as they headed out the door.

The lakeside was beautiful and the sun hit it just right. People filled up the white folding chairs and they were chatting ti each other. The organ began playing the wedding march and the bridesmaids, maid of honor, and flower girl began to make their way down the aisle. Behind them came the groomsmen and ring boy.

Hermione could see Draco standing on the small island, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Behind him stood the priest with his book. When everybody was standing in place, B.J. took patted Hermione's hand and they began to walk down the aisle.

Everybody stood when they started walking, and watched the two. Hermione ignored everything and everybody; all she could see and think about was Draco. The walk seemed to last forever and all Hermione wanted was to be done so she and Draco could get on the plane to Paris for their honeymoon.

In the front row, Caleb was being restrained by Amy's mother who had taken him in as her own grandson. The whole Laidlaw family had taken _them_ in as family. Mrs. Laidlaw gave her a smile and some tears rolled down her cheeks. Hermione smiled back and a few tears came down her own cheeks.

Once on the land strip, she watched her step carefully and was delighted in realizing that in less than an hour she would be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. A flutter went through her stomach and she lightly squeezed B.J.'s arm. He comfortingly squeezed hers back. After what seemed like ages, they reached the altar.

B.J. kissed Hermione's forehead and then took his place next to Draco. Hermione stepped forward and stood in front of her husband-to-be. His hair was lying freely across his forehead and his sparkling grey-blue eyes enchanted her. She barely heard the priest as he spoke. All she could remember to say was her vows and "I do". Both of which were spoken very softly but clearly.

After that all Hermione remembered was kissing Draco and having him sweep her off her feet.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and rolled onto her back. Draco was still staring aimlessly at the t.v.. She looked at his blonde hair which fell in silky locks around his face and she could picture them on her wedding day. Smiling, she stood up and walked up behind him.

Sensing someone behind him, Draco jerked his head back. Before he could do anything, Hermione leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. Draco wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her over the back of the couch. Landing on his lap, Hermione put her arms around Draco. He situated himself and Hermione felt his warm hands on her stomach. Moving her legs and hips she straddled his lap and kissed his lips harder.

Through both of their clothing, Hermione could feel Draco getting happier. Draco groped at Hermione's shirt and pulled it off. Hermione's hands fumbled with his pants but before they could go farther, the phone rang.


	5. Chapter 5

1 center b u Night Out /center /b /u 

A/N: See I told you I would type this one up much faster than the other. I hope you like this one and review!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Oc's. I must also give credit to the olive garden. com for the food idea.

Hermione pulled her robe on and hurried over to her phone. Draco came up next to her and sat on the bed while she answered her cell.

"Hello? " Hermione answered.

"Hi guys it's Amy. Surprise you? Of course it does, you're always surprised when it comes to me. Anyways onto more imp...well onto more your relationship. I'm positive you read that note so I'm telling you it's time to get your asses out of the house and off to dinner. If you're late or just don't show up, I'll find out. The I'll come after you. Then I'll..."

"Honey, don't scare them!" Hermione heard Blaise interrupt her best friend and his wife.

Amy's voice came back on. "Ok, ok. I'll come after you and drag your arses to dinner. Is that ok with you Blaise?"

"Yes it is." Blaise's voice came on, muffled slightly by food he was eating.

"Well we gotta let you go eat. Bye!"

Hermione laughed and turned her phone off. Shaking her head she got up and picked her coat up from where she had cast it aside when they had come in. Turning to Draco nearly laughed at his dejected face.

"Come on we have to go to dinner." She told him nodding her head to the door.

He nodded and got up to leave. Taking her hand in his he grabbed his jacket as they left the hotel room. In the elevator they leaned against the back of the elevator while a blonde haired woman, red headed man and a black haired woman joined them inside it. Hermione's lips pursed as the woman turned her head around and winked at Draco with a smile before turning back around. Much to her disgust he smirked back and raised his chin up a little, the way he always used to when girls would look at him in the halls at Hogwarts.

Rolling her eyes and dropping his hand she looked away from him. He looked down at her and made a scoffing noise. Hermione's blood boiled but she bit her tongue until the doors opened and she stalked off trying to walk as slowly as she could despite her anger. Draco hurried to catch up to her and took her hand again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked between his teeth as he strode to keep up with her very fast walk.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione half screamed in the middle of the lobby. "What's wrong with me?"

"Shh, keep your voice down 'Mione." He whispered in a hushed voice.

Hermione took a breath and glared at him. "You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong when a woman just flirted with you and all you could do is smirk and feel superior. If you haven't noticed-" She picked his left hand up and put it eye level to him. "This ring means your married. As in taken. As in your not allowed to flirt with other woman." Her voice steadily rose with every word until nearly half of the lobby had turned to look at them.

Draco face was beet red as he grabbed his wife's wrist and pulled her out of the hotel and downt he street to a corner. Hermione squirmed against his grip, trying to break free but it was useless. He was much stronger than she was and determined to not let go. At the corner he stopped and put his hand in the air, then whistled.

Hermione finally pulled out of his grip and crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't worry Drackie, darling, I'll walk so you don't have to pay for two people in the taxi. We wouldn't want you spending to much money. After all I'm only your wife."

Draco took a deep breath and glared at her. "Hermione, sometimes you make it very easy to be angry at you."

"Yes because I so can't decide whether I want you or my fortune." Hermione snarled sarcastically as a taxi pulled up in front of them.

Draco grinded his teeth together to try and stop himself from talking. He failed, miserably. "Would you shut up! This is a difficult decision for me, okay! I can either be with you and be poor or be with and rich without a kid or be without you but my money. However you have your heart set on having a kid. So then we'll have two kids and no money!" Draco screamed at her at the top of his lungs. "I have no clue what I could possibly do in any of the situations! I love you more than the world but without money to support you and Caleb what's the point?"

Draco stopped and began breathing deeply as he caught his breath. Looking up he saw Hermione's eyes full of tears before she whipped around, her hair flying everywhere, and ran back into the hotel. Draco let his head fall back before he shrugged to the taxi driver and ran after her.

Heads turned as the young couple raced through the lobby, halls, and up the steps. Despite the fact that Draco was much faster than Hermione she beat him to their door and threw the door in his face. Draco pounded his fist on the door once and slid down to the ground. With his back to the door he tried to coax Hermione into coming out, or at least opening the door.

"Come on, 'Mione I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flipped out on you so much. It was wrong of me. I want to be with you and I love you, very much, but I need the money for everything we need in life." Draco talked in a soothing voice to his crying wife behind the door.

Hermione tried to ignore her husbands soft talking from the other side of the door. Sitting up she wiped her eyes and thought of how horrible their night had turned out. She almost let out a small laugh as she thought about how Amy and Blaise had been trying to make things better but if Hermione and Draco hadn't gotten that call they might be in bed at that moment, proving their love to each other. Looking at the clock she realized they only had about thirty minutes to get to the restaurant on time.

Pushing herself off of the bed she padded over to the door and opened it up. On the other side of the door Draco caught himself before he fell and jumped to his feet. Grabbing her shoulders he pulled her lips to his and they were lost in the passion of the kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other they deepened the kiss until Hermione pulled away.

"We have to get to the restaurant before we're late." She told him and took his hand to start down the hallway.

Hermione sighed to herself and swished her wand to fix her make-up which was now running down her face due to her tears. They went down the stairs and out a side door to avoid the stares they were sure to get in the lobby. Out on the street Draco kept Hermione close as they shuffled into a taxi together.

"112 Broadway Street." Draco told the driver and the car took off down the street.

There was an awkward silence in the car as Hermione stared out the window at the stores they passed and Draco thought of ways to get on her good side. The traffic was outrageous and they seemed to be sitting in the taxi cab for hours on end. Finally they arrived outside of a restaurant called Oracle's Rising. Since the traffic was so tightly packed, they had to run across the road, intertwining between the cars to get across.

Inside Hermione could tell the restaurant was elegant and expensive. Looking around Draco took her elbow and they were led up to the podium where a middle aged man was standing, looking over a piece of parchment.

Looking up at them he cracked a wide smile and jumped up to take their hands. "You must me Mr and Mrs Malfoy! I'm so pleased to meet you! Come your table is waiting for you in a private room. It's all ready and set up. I hope you have a wonderful time here, tonight." He said this all very quickly as he led them into a private room and handed them menus. He then bowed and said, "I'll be back in a few moments to take your orders."

Draco pulled out Hermione's chair for her before sitting down. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione carefully chose her food and then set her menu down and looked up at Draco who had been watching her the entire time. She met his gaze and they held it until Hermione couldn't help but turn away from him.

The man came back with the same fake grin and a pad of parchment to take their orders. Hermione ordered a chicken caesar salad with a simple Lemonade. To her surprise Draco ordered the same thing. The waiter nodded and hurried off to get their food done. Music was playing softly and Draco got up from his seat and came over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked in a soft gentle voice and Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart melt because of him.

Taking his hand he led her out onto the dance floor. They were the only couple dancing but before long more people began joining them. Draco held Hermione close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his chest. She could feel his head resting on the top of her head and every now and then she felt a small kiss on the top of her head.

They were so wrapped up in each that they didn't notice their food had come until Hermione moved her head slightly and saw the entrees waiting for them. "We have to go eat." She whispered in Draco's ear and taking his hand as they went back to their table.

Draco kissed her neck before sitting down and Hermione beamed at him as she ate her food. Draco smirked to himself as he thought about how he had gotten back into his wife's better graces. Hermione finished her food faster than Draco and sat in silence watching him eat his salad. Once he was done he moved from the booth he was in to the one with Hermione.

Hermione giggled when he wrapped his arm around her waist and tickled her sides. With a quick kiss on her lips he jumped up, pulling her with him.

"Ready to go home?" He asked in her ear and Hermione gave him a wild grin.

"I'm ready when you are."

Draco smirked down at Hermione and threw some money on the table before walking as fast as he could out of the restaurant without attracting attention. Hermione rolled her eyes at him while he jumped up and down on the sidewalk trying to hail a taxi.

"You're such a sex-driven pervert." She snapped at him as she grabbed his shoulder to hold him down.

"Hey!" Draco told her, pretending to be offended.

"Well you are." Hermione informed him, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. Putting his arms around her Draco kissed her deeply but for the second time that night something interrupted them.

Hermione sighed and picked up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Her...Hermione. It's me A..Amy. I n...need your h..help. B..Blaise was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago b...but he n..never showed up." Amy was on the other line sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

1 center b u Cheater /center /b /u 

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but I've been busy with lots of things lately. Anyways I'm really sorry this is so short and I will try and update as soon as I can. I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Oc's. I must also give credit to the olive garden. com for the food idea.

"Her...Hermione. It's me A..Amy. I n...need your h..help. B..Blaise was supposed to pick me up an hour ago b...but he n..never showed up." Amy was on the other line sobbing.

Hermione held her breath for a moment but let it out quickly. "Where are you? We'll come get you right away."

"A..at work." Amy gasped through her tears. "Please hurry, you know how it is around here."

"Don't worry, honey, I'll be right there. Be careful." Hermione hung up her phone as a taxi pulled up and Draco gestured toward it.

Hermione shook her head and grabbed his hand. "No time." She told him, pulling Draco into an alleyway.

"Er..this is new." Draco said surveying the place. "I didn't know you needed me so badly though. You should have said something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up and apparate to the back to our manor, now!"

Before Draco could retort back she had apparated. Landing in the entrance hall of their manor Hermione stood waiting for Draco. Tapping her foot impatiently she gave a loud sigh before he entered the room from the dining hall rubbing his head.

"About time!" Hermione snapped taking his arm. "Now hold on. We're going to go to Amy's work and you've never been there."

"Yeah..yeah." Draco murmured with an odd look in his eye.

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife and suddenly they felt like they were being squeezed together very tightly and everything went black. When they were finally let go they were outside a small office building in the middle of a city. It was dusk and there was hardly any traffic or pedestrians at all.

Hermione pulled away from Draco and hurried into the small building. Inside there was a lobby where a secretary was typing furiously on her computer and didn't seem to have noticed them. In the room were a few armchairs and a couch. In front of the couch was a glass table that had a bag on the surface. Hurrying over Hermione looked at the bag..

"This is Amy's but where is she?" Hermione muttered softly to herself but still received a shrug from Draco.

The couple looked around anxiously for their friend until she emerged from a black door on their right. Amy had her hair up in a messy ponytail and her mascara was running down her face in thick black streaks. Upon seeing her best friend Amy's eyes lit up and she ran over to Hermione.

"It's ok, Amy, it's ok." Hermione consoled her, thoughtfully patting her hair sending Draco a stern look. He had been gazing at Amy with a rather rude look that clearly said he thought she was overreacting to the situation.

"It's been hours since he was supposed to pick me up." She sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. "What if something's happened to him?"

"I"m sure he's fine, Amy." Hermione comforted her best friend. "Let's just get you back home and then we'll talk."

Amy nodded and grabbed her bag as they went out the door. "I was too afraid to go to the nearest apparating spot. You know how it is in this part of the city. It's simply full of watching muggles and well...you know. It's just dangerous."

Hermione nodded in understanding. Despite the fact that her friend was overreacting a bit she knew that she would have to been too scared also to have gone out by herself. Having already dealt with rape in her life, she never wanted to have to deal with it again. It had been bad enough the first time since she had gotten pregnant with her only son, Caleb. Draco however was with them and she wasn't afraid.

They finally made it to a rundown building, which was unfortunately the designated apparating location nearest Amy's office building. Amy worked as a muggle secretary which meant that she couldn't floo home when she was done with work. The office building was also in a bad part of town which was why Blaise always came to get her after work.

Inside the building Draco closed the door behind them and they were left in pitch black darkness until he lit up his wand. "Are you guys ready to go?" He asked them.

Hermione and Amy nodded and each took one of Draco's arms. Together all three adults apparated to the house where Amy, Blaise, and the baby Byanca lived. The house was oddly quiet as the three stepped into the living room. There on the couch Caleb had fallen asleep with his toys and half a sandwich surrounding him. In the baby swing was Byanca with an empty bottle next to her. Both were sound asleep.

Hermione and Amy rushed to their babies' sides and Hermione gently woke Caleb, who sat up and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Hi mummy." He murmured into her hair.

"Hi sweetie. Did you miss mummy?" Hermione asked setting him on her lap.

Caleb nodded. "Loads and loads, mum. I missed you and daddy the mostest tonight though." He told her.

"Why tonight the most honey?" Hermione asked running her hair through his in an attempt to straighten it.

Draco also came over and planted a kiss on his young son's head before sitting down next to Hermione on the couch.

"Because Uncle Blaise made me and Byanca stay in this room all night while he was upstairs. I'm not supposed to tell you or daddy or Aunt Amy but he brought someone over tonight." Caleb informed them.

Amy looked over at the small family with her baby in the arms. Even from across the room they could see tears welling up in her eyes. Upstairs there was a thump and Amy set the baby back in the swing then started up the steps. At the top she stopped and tried to choke back tears, while Hermione caught up with her.

Both women stayed frozen in the hallway as they saw it littered with clothes. Men and women clothes. Amy let out a quiet choked sob as she began down the hall to her and Blaise's bedroom where the door was closed but a light was coming from underneath it. Draco was behind them as well when they opened the door.

Inside on the king sized red bed was Blaise on top of Pansy Parkinson...


	7. Chapter 7

**Stung**

Inside on the king-sized red bed was Blaise on top of Pansy Parkinson, stark naked and apparently they had been busy. Amy just stared in shock, as the two turned to look at them. Blaise just stared at them as if they weren't really there but then rolled off of Pansy. Hermione shut her eyes as he stood up and put on a robe.

"Do you mind? We were kind of busy!" Blaise rudely snarled at them but received no replies as everyone was shocked at his reaction to being caught cheating on his wife.

"It's ok. I should be going anyway, Blaisey-poo." Pansy said from the bed where she stood up with a red silk robe on and crossed the room to him. "I had a great night though."

Blaise and Pansy kissed each other deeply before Pansy made her way out of the room, pushing past the three on lookers. When she had left all hell broke loose since Amy seemed to have found her voice and nerve.

"How dare you! What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed unmercifully at him, crossing the room to stand in front of him. "How dare you bring a woman into my house and then even when you're caught you're just an ass about the whole thing! You don't even apologize."

Blaise took a cigarette out of his pocket and it lit it. Something Amy had forbidden in the house when they had moved in three years ago. He simply gazed down at her with an uncaring look and leaned against the desk he was next to.

"Not to mention you left our newborn baby all alone by herself, probably for hours and poor three year old Caleb!" Amy stood on her tiptoes and yelled at him in his face.

Blaise gave her an annoyed look and pushed past her, to walk over to the bed and grab his pants and shirt. Amy just stared at him dumbfounded while Draco and Hermione glanced at each other, stricken with confusion. Blaise simply ignored the other people and the room and taking the rest of his clothes, he pushed past Hermione and Draco and went down the hallway.

When he had left Amy finally let, the tears fall and she collapsed to her knees on the floor. Hermione rushed over to her best friend and sitting down next to her, Hermione wrapped her arms around the crying woman.

"I c..can't believe him." She sobbed into Hermione shoulder. "He..He said he loved me and I believed him."

"Shh...It's ok Ames." Hermione comforted her friend but then put her at arms length. "Look let's just pack up his clothes and throw him out. It'll make you feel a whole lot better."

Amy shook her head and let another sob rack her body. "I can't. The house is legally his and he can throw me out but I can't throw him out."

Hermione bit her lip and pulled her friend to her feet. "Then get your clothes and stuff. I'll get the baby things ready and you and Byanca will come live with us."

Amy nodded her head and trudged off to her dresser. Draco had disappeared to somewhere but Hermione paid no attention to that fact as she hurried along to the nursery.

When Hermione had gotten the necessities that Byanca would need at Malfoy Manor, she returned to Amy and Blaise's bedroom. Draco was there with Amy and they were putting her clothes in a trunk. Caleb too was sitting on the bed.

"Blaise left." She whispered quietly when Hermione entered the room.

Hermione nodded but said nothing. Walking over to her friend, Hermione wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug before helping her pack. Once Amy had most of her clothes, and her make-up packed Draco took the trunk she had put it all in and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione picked up Byanca who was on the floor and handed the baby girl over to her mum. Amy took the little girl in her arms and held her tenderly against her chest, murmuring softly to her daughter. Caleb took Hermione's hand and Hermione looked down at her young son.

She realized how lucky she and Caleb really were to have Draco in their lives. He was a wonderful father figure to Caleb and a romantic husband to Hermione. Even now in the heat of things Hermione had completely forgotten the will and that Draco still had not decided what he wanted to do.

The next morning Hermione was gently woken up by a house elf who was saying that a man was at the door. Groggily she pulled herself out of bed and down the hall, as she draped her robe around her shoulders. In the large Entrance Hall she squinted as the light reached her eyes, when she walked into the large, open room.

Sitting on a little couch that was set up was Blaise, bent over with flowers in his hands and his hair falling into his face. Upon hearing her approach he looked up at her and shot out of his seat, rushing toward her.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed. "You have to listen to me. I didn't do it on purpose! I swear! She... she hoodwinked me.--"

Hermione put a hand up to stop him from talking and she looked him over. Hermione knew he had been crying because his face was slightly red on his cheeks and his eyes were puffy. He also had his black shirt on backwards, underneath his robes. Hermione shook her head.

"Why," She started slowly. "Would you come here after breaking my best friend's heart into a million pieces?"

"I told you, the evil witch hoodwinked me!" Blaise told her with a tired voice. "I don't remember much after she gave me that wine. It's all a blur."

"Blaise," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go home. You've done enough damage here already."

"No, Mione listen to me," Blaise was talking faster and a bit wilder. "I have to apologize to Amy. She'll understand. She has to."

Hermione shook her head and her heart almost went out to the man in front of her as he fell to the ground. Blaise rubbed his face with his hands and ran his fingers through his hair before looking back up at her.

"Please, Mione, please. Just let me see Amy." He begged her, with his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Blaise!" A man's voice called from behind them. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione spun around and saw Draco at the top of the Grand Staircase, before he came hurrying down to stand beside her. Blaise quickly got off his knees and went over to his best friend. Draco crossed his arms but listened to Blaise, begging to see his wife.

Draco nodded. "She's in the same room you guys used when you first came." He told him, nodding to the steps."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "He can't go see her!"

But Blaise had already taken off up the steps and out of sight. Draco gave his bushy-haired wife a fleeting smile and put an arm around her shoulders. Hermione tried to nudge it off lightly but failed.

"How could you tell him where she is?" Hermione snapped at him. "She doesn't need his shit anymore. The stupid bastard needs to go home and leave her alone."

Draco shook his head. "Mione, he didn't mean what he did. Even those things he said.--"

"Really?" She snarled, whipping away from him. "And how exactly are you going to go about proving this little theory of yours?"

"You gotta trust me on this," Draco told her. "He was hoodwinked last night. You could tell by the dullness of his eyes. The slut, Parkinson, did something to him."

"And how do you know, this, huh?" Hermione snapped at him. "You have no proof. He's a cheater, who doesn't deserve Amy."

"Why are you so quick to distrust, Blaise?" Draco retorted, calmly with an almost smirk on his face.

Hermione gave him a bewildered look and pulled out of his grasp as Amy and Blaise's yells echoed down to them.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Amy's voice was shrill and full of anguish. "Just get out and never come back!"

"Amy, please, let me explain." They heard Blaise's pleading voice as he tried to reason with his distraught and upset wife. "I can explain! I swear I didn't mean to!"

"No!" She yelled back at him. "I don't have time for your useless excuses, just face the consequences. I hate you!"

"You don't mean that." They heard the man whisper softly but just loud enough so the couple could hear it. They had to be fairly close to them.

There was a slight pause. "No, I mean it. Now why don't you run along back to Parkinson and have a nice little screw for yourself. I'm sure she can make you feel better."

"I don't love her." Blaise told Amy with a rise in his voice.

Amy let out a harsh, uncaring laugh. "Yes, you showed that very well last night."

"You're the only one I'll ever love, Ames, you know that."

"No actually I don't know that. You see if you loved me you wouldn't have gone screwing around with some other woman." Amy snarled at him. "Now if you don't mind I have more important things to do than listen to your pitiless excuses, so just leave."

There was no more talking but Blaise appeared at the steps and walked down them defeated but Amy appeared behind him with an almost soft expression.

"Blaise." She called after him when he reached the bottom.

He turned around hopeful and looked up at her. "Yeah?"

Amy didn't say anything but instead she pulled her ring off her finger and carefully threw it down the steps to his feet. Blaise stared down at it with a blank expression and looked up, gulping. Amy, however, had returned to her room, leaving Blaise there at the entrance of the Malfoy Entrance Hall with their wedding ring at his feet.

Crumbling to the floor, Blaise picked up the ring and rolled it around in his hand. Draco strode over and put a hand on his shoulder. Hermione knew they were talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying exactly. Standing there, frozen Hermione gazed upon her husband and his friend.

Blaise had done Amy wrong and didn't even deserve to see her. Hermione knew she had been right about Blaise going to see Amy. It had done nothing but sting her already deep wounds on her emotions.


	8. Chapter 8

1**A Little Closer **

"You don't have to go " Hermione told Amy yet again.

"I know, but I don't want to bother you and Draco any longer," Amy said giving Hermione a sisterly hug. "Thanks for the help. You're a great friend."

Hermione felt like crying at the sight of her best friend in front of her fire, with her bags and baby. They had decided to go to a house in France quite close to where Amy's sister was staying for a while. Blaise had been coming by every day to try and talk to Amy and every time he was turned out by her and Hermione. Now Amy felt that was becoming a burden to the household.

Returning the hug Hermione felt tears pop at the sides of her eyes. "You know we don't mind," She whispered, as if it would convince the other girl to stay.

"I know but my sister wants to see me and Blaise can't come by everyday and bother us," Amy said before pausing and then continuing, "Things will be better this way."

Hermione sighed resignedly, about to give up. Once Amy made up her mind there was no changing anything in her plans. She was more stubborn than a donkey when she so chose to be that way. Leaning on a wall Hermione pouted sadly and watched the woman who had become practically her sister over the years.

Finally Amy had her bags packed up by the fireplace and she turned back to Hermione and her face fell. "Oh, Hermione," She murmured and took Hermione in her arms, "Don't be so sad. I'll come over every now and then."

Hermione relaxed into her friend's hug. "I know," she sighed. "Just stay for lunch first though, please Ames."

Hermione grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs where Caleb was sitting in the kitchen with the few house elves that still lived there. The small had made friends of the elves and often spent time downstairs talking to them and they always kept him more than filled with food.

Upon the arrival of Hermione and Amy they quickly rushed over with coffee and tea and some small desserts and appetizers that they could munch on. The two woman sat down at the table in the middle where Caleb was munching on a cookie and watching them.

"Your lucky I love the food your house elves serve." Amy informed Hermione, sipping on a piping hot cup of tea she had chosen.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked her already knowing what the girl was going to say.

Amy rolled her eyes in amusement, "Because then I wouldn't be here. I'd already be back home unpacking before I went to get Byanca from my mum's house."  
Hermione pretended to frown at her friend, "Aww, you're saying my love for you isn't enough to keep you here even just to eat lunch."

Laughing Amy replied sarcastically while she tried to swallow her tea, "Of course not. Why would that be a good enough reason?"

Hermione stuck out her tongue and Caleb quickly mocked her, sticking his tongue out at Amy as well. The trio soon lapsed into a silence in the midst of the hustle and bustle that was always in the kitchen.

"Caleb. Why don't you go find Crookshanks?" Hermione suggested to her young son.

"But mummy that fat cat is ugly," Caleb whined, "And he doesn't like me at all. He's so mean "

Amy stifled a laugh that ended up being a snort while Hermione was torn between laughing and reprimanding him for being so rude even if it was just a cat. Crookshanks was old and mean but saying he was ugly was a bit rude even if he did have a bit of a pushed in face. Besides, Hermione adored the cat she had taken care of since she was fourteen.

"Honey, it's not nice to call Crookshanks ugly," Hermione reprimanded lightly with a small smile, "And he adores you now go find him."

Caleb pouted but stomped out of the room all the well and the two waited until they knew he was gone to begin talking. He was such a small boy and he didn't need to be worried about the things they talked of.

"You promise Blaise won't find out where I'm at?" Amy whispered hurriedly, even though she had asked a million times.

"I promise," Hermione said, "That he's never going to find out of your whereabouts from me, ever. Even if I was at wand point with the threat of Avada Kedavra upon me."

Amy chuckled lightly, "Well if you put it that way I suppose you can allow my whereabouts to be known. My brother will stop in often to check up on me anyways."

Hermione smirked across the table, "You make it sound like Blaise is actually dangerous." She commented.

Amy shrugged her smile slowly fading from her olive colored face, "In a way he is dangerous. I know he'll never hit me or use physical force against me but I don't want him to be able to take my back with him." Amy paused for a moment and Hermione covered her friend's hand with her own. "I'd never be able to walk in our bedroom again."

"I understand." Hermione said quietly, in a comforting way that she hoped helped the woman across the table from her, just as the large grandfather clock that sat in the Entrance Hall began to bong.

Amy's head jerked up as the two bells rang and soon enough to was out of her seat and drowning herself in the last bit of tea she hadn't drank yet, "I'm sorry, Hermione but I must be on my way. I have to meet that lady selling the house at two thirty, after I put all my things in my new apartment."

Hermione nodded, sad to see her friend leave but followed the woman up to the entrance hall where the grand fire would see her away. Standing in front empty fireplace Hermione resentfully handed her the porcelain bowl of floo powder.

Amy hugged Hermione one last time before holding her at arm's length by the shoulders. "It was awesome staying her with you, Hermione."

"It was wonderful having you," She replied quietly, sad that she would be left alone in her house with only Caleb and Draco for comfort.

In a second Amy had disappeared and Hermione had never felt so alone in quite a while. Looking around the house she resided in she made her way upstairs to the second floor, wondering where Caleb had gotten off to. Climbing up many sets of stairs Hermione came to the small library, which had been turned into a small office sort thing for Draco, but only in the one corner.

Peeking the door open Hermione saw her blonde husband sitting in his chair, bent over his desk in concentration. Tip-toeing through the room Draco was startled when Hermione ran her hands over his shoulders and around his neck. Kissing him on the cheek she took a quick swipe of his desk contents. Bills as usual. He obsessed over money.

"What are you doing up here, hun?" Hermione asked leaning on his strong body, "Not shoving yourself into a mental asylum are we?"

Draco smiled wearily up at his wife and he kissed her on the cheek, "Of course not," He replied, tugging on Hermione's shirt to pull her onto his lap.

Sitting in silence the couple reveled in this happy position, both enjoying the feeling of one another keeping them warm. Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly and laid his head on her chest. Resting her arms on his shoulders Hermione surveyed Draco's hair which was still as thick as when they were younger.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered to her.

"Hm?" Hermione replied running her hands through Draco's hair which he rather enjoyed.

"I love you." He said and when Hermione moved to look him in the eye and say she loved him as well he captured her lips on his own.  
Warming to him Hermione deepened their kiss and only backed off for a bit of breath. Eagerly Draco led her over to the couch they had in the room with a smile on his face.

Hermione lay on Draco's resting chest, watching as it rose and fell with every breath he took and let out. His pale eyes were closed but she knew that he wasn't sleeping, just closing his eyes for a moment. Knowing she had to go and check on Caleb soon Hermione leaned up and kissed her husbands lips to bring him back to earth.

Sitting up on the edge of the couch Hermione reached for some under garments. "I have to check on Caleb." She whispered into his ear as Draco gazed up at her naked form.

Quickly throwing on her under garments and her shirt and pants Hermione was about to leave when Draco, who had put on some of his own clothes, grabbed her hand. Pulling Hermione into his arms he kissed the top of her head and held her there for a second.

"Hermione," He said with a hoarse voice, "I love you. I really do and I know I've been really selfish lately but I don't know what to do. I want to have babies with you but I won't be able to provide properly."

Sighing Hermione pushed her husband away from her and looked up at his eyes with small tears in them, "We'll talk about it later." Standing on tip-toes Hermione kissed him lightly before leaving the room.

Outside the room she wiped away a few tears and went to check on her son, thinking of what she and Draco would do about their money and baby problems.


	9. Chapter 9

1 center b u Dating and Employment /u /center /b 

Black as a starless night with a brown tinge the steaming liquid poured into the cream colored mug in the small kitchen. It had seemed much bigger when the two women sitting at the table had been viewing it before Amy rented it out. It may be the fact that inside boxes were cramped into mostly the kitchen and living room so the only bedroom could be taken by Amy and Byanca to sleep in comfortably. Truck noises could be heard in the living room from Caleb playing with his toys.

"So, tell me about Jeremy, that guy you went on a date with?" Hermione said eagerly sitting down across from Amy, "You weren't able to tell me much when you picked up Byanca the other night."

Usually Hermione wasn't so girly about her girlfriends dates but this seemed different. When Ginny had come back to tell Hermione about her dates she had just sat and listened and nodded her head every now and then. This was a different occasion because of the circumstances surrounding it. Amy was dealing with her husband cheating on her!

"I don't know." Amy shrugged, "It was okay but nothing special. Not something I'd do again in any hurry."

She was silent. Hermione didn't know what to say mostly because she expected a happier response. The night of the date, before Jeremy had picked her up she had been excited and seemed so happy to have found a date.

"You seemed excited about going out with him the other night, before the date." Hermione commented quietly swirling a sugar cube around in her coffee. "What happened?"

Amy took a sip of coffee and looked as if she were thinking hard, "I'm not sure. He was a nice guy and he wouldn't let me pay for anything but there wasn't the right connection."

"Maybe next time will be better." Hermione murmured as she took a gulp of hot coffee and shuddered.

"I don't think there will be a next time." Amy started, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "I think...I think I might just go back with Blaise."

Coughing Hermione nearly choked on her coffee. She actually wanted to go back to him after catching him red handed in bed with another woman! Had Amy lost her mind?

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, "After you caught him cheating on you, you're actually going to consider being with him again?"

"I think...I think he's sincere by what he says," Amy crunched up her face, trying to find the right words for what she was going to say, "About being hoodwinked into sleeping with Parkinson and it is something she would do."

"I suppose, but he's a man. Of course he doesn't want to completely lose you." Hermione argued with a frown.

Amy shrugged and looked away from Hermione. It was an awkward situation because deep down Hermione had known that this would eventually happen. The girl across the table from her was lost without her husband to help her through anything. She was upset more so because she knew Amy would have a happy ending. By this time next year Amy would have a one and a half year old, a loving husband, and maybe even another baby. Through all of this she would also have a large family around her and money.

Was Hermione jealous of her best friend?

"Mummy! Mummy!" Caleb was crying from his bedroom at three AM, causing only a small amount of noise which only woke Hermione.

Rolling over in bed she stared at her husband's pale face, particularly the spot where the moonlight curved around his cheekbone. A long strand of his light blonde hair was hanging in his face. Gently reaching out a smooth hand she pushed a piece of hair away from his face, careful not to wake him.

He began to stir anyways so Hermione quickly left the room to attend to her small son. Inside the darkened room Hermione could make out Caleb sitting in his bed, rubbing his eyes with small hands. When he caught sight of his mommy he reached up his arms and Hermione picked her son off the bed.

"Sh, it's okay baby," Hermione soothed her son, as she walked out of the room going downstairs to their kitchen for another cup of juice.

Laying in bed with Caleb Hermione stroked his soft brown and red colored head. The three year old noisily drank his juice from his sippy cup, his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. Even after his breathing had become deep and even and the sippy cup had fallen from his hands. It had been four a half long years since the drama in her life had started. It seemed like forever ago that she had found Draco and Blaise and became friends.

Hermione had been about to doze off next to her son when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and carried her away. Shaking her head once to knock away the unconsciousness she put her arms around Draco's neck. Kisses were exchanged as the couple laid down in bed next to each other; Neither was tired.

"I talked to Blaise today, while you were over at Amy's." Draco whispered quietly in the dark silence.

"Really?" Hermione muttered into his chest, "What did he have to say?"

Draco shrugged as if wishing he had never said anything, "Nothing really just random talk. He was bored I suppose."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Then why'd you mention it?"

"I don't know. Trying to make conversation."

"Oh."

An awkward silence lapsed between them despite the physical closeness of their bodies. It was bothersome because Hermione couldn't remember more than a few times when they had been awkward together before the will had been found. The situation was tearing apart their marriage but that wasn't going to make Hermione give in and decide she didn't want any more children.

"Well," Hermione started and was for the first time in a long time unsure what to say, "I'm going to go to sleep." She finally ended.

"Yeah, me too." Draco said uncertainly. "I love you."

She was silent for a moment, "Ok." she said before rolling over in bed, "I love you, too."

The busy street was crowded but not to a point where Draco could not easily make his way through the plaza. He was headed towards an employment agency. His decision wasn't set in stone but in the past few days worries had crept up on him everywhere. Hermione and him had been trying fairly hard to have a baby. What if she was pregnant?

That would obviously take him out of the will until he had a pureblooded child. The thought had of course struck him that if he simply impregnated a fellow pureblood woman his problems would be solved and he could have a family with Hermione. Draco was not naive enough to believe that plan would actually work out though. There was still the matter of the child being his but never having him around. Not to mention there would be child support to pay. No, he would just have to work around that part of life.

"Can I help you?" A blond, bombshell about the age twenty-three snapped from behind the secretary desk. She was obviously irritated and the first thing that came to Draco was she had been stood up for lunch.

He was taken aback, "I need a job application. I just need a small temporary job until I can sec--"

"Yeah, you and the rest of the world," She rolled her eyes dramatically and slapped a clipboard with papers attached in front of him, "Fill it out and hand it back in."

Draco stared at the older woman and after glancing to either side, he took the papers and went back to sit on a chair in the lobby. Surrounding him were either younger people, just starting their lives, and then older people in need of a small job to keep their money up. He averted his eyes back down to the papers he needed to fill out for the agency. He seemed to block out the sounds around him and Draco was sure he could hear his heartbeat as the questions stared up at him.

He had never done this. All his life Draco had, had money and work had never really entered his mind.

Dropping the clipboard on the desk, unfilled, Draco left the establishment with haste. How was this ever going to work?


	10. Chapter 10

**Positive**

No, this couldn't happen; it just couldn't. Hermione could barely stand to look at it as let the muggle instrument fall into the waste basket. Sitting down on the toilet seat she pulled her legs up, Indian style. Her elbows rested on her knees and her face in her hands. Why did this have to happen to her?

_Of course_ she reasoned with herself, _his isn't as bad as the first time._ Her thoughts did not cheer her up.

What would Draco say? What would Draco think? More importantly, what would he do? Was their marriage really worth ending over a small fortune.

It was one of those things that was constantly on Hermione's mind. Over time and after thinking very hard about it Hermione had realized that he was right. Neither of them had a job and without the Malfoy fortune to back them up, raising another child would stretch their budget past it's limit.

Memories of when she first found out about giving being pregnant with Caleb it had a more lasting, painful effect because of the way she had been given a baby. This time it was partially her fault for bringing a being into the world.

Leaning her head against the wall and letting her arms slide down to rest in her lap Hermione stared ahead blankly. Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to come to a decision of her predicament.

Rushing into her bedroom she wildly threw things about as she searched for her suitcase, which was hidden in the back of her closest. Pulling it from the underneath cloaks and clothes she propped it open on her bed. As she began to look around though she was still, unsure of what to do, although her mind screamed for her to grab her last few things.

Could she really leave like this? Was she going to run away from her problems again, like she had last time? Was it even right to leave Draco behind, without breathing a word of the problems to she would soon be facing. He was the father. He would understand, wouldn't he?

Crumbling to floor Hermione let out a dry sob that ran over into even more sobs that racked her small body. It wasn't fair that this should happen to her. It wasn't fair that she was forced to be put through another unwanted pregnancy.

Well, she thought, this wasn't completely unwanted. They had been trying to have a baby, anyways. It hadn't worked but they had been trying their hardest to bring another Malfoy into the family. Until the will came into that is; then everything had changed in her sex life.

Staring into the mirror she studied her reflection with wide chocolate eyes, as if it would reassure her that everything was going to be okay. No reassurance was reciprocated from her glass reflection. Her hair was still the same, her ragged and hurt look still plastered on her face. Tear stains were left behind on her cheeks and with a frown at herself she roughly rubbed at them.

She was being so immature about the ordeal. It was time to grow up and leave the house like she knew she should. Reaching into her vanity drawer she searched around for a pad of parchment and grabbed a quill that was on the desk. Scribbling down a note to Draco she slowly walked through the house, memories flooding her mind.

Inside the kitchen she left the note on the table and remembered the other morning where she had been short with him. It seemed like a century ago even though it had only been a few weeks or so.

Landing in his sitting room Draco stretched a bit before calling out for Hermione and Caleb. Hearing no answer he scrunched up his eyebrows and looked around carefully for any sign of them. I Maybe they went over to Amy's apartment but they usually left a note /i , he thought as he poked around the room looking for a piece of parchment that would reveal their whereabouts.

Pushing the kitchen door open Draco was pleased to see a note from Hermione sitting on the table. With a few strides he was standing at the table and he pulled out a chair to sit, assuming that they had left the house. Opening the note Draco had to read it three times before what was going on registered in his mind.

A loud thump came from upstairs and Draco's pale face looked up and stared at the ceiling for a second. In a flash he jumped up, his chair falling behind him, as he bounded out of the kitchen. The man nearly flew up the stairs in a desperate attempt to stop his wife from leaving.

Inside their office or library, which ever you preferred to refer to it as, Hermione was standing amidst a pile of suitcases and a large trunk.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, her jaw dropping as he burst through the door.

"Daddy!" Caleb squealed from the small couch in the room. Running over to him, the small boy grabbed his 'father's' legs, "Are you coming with us, dad?"

"Hermione," Draco breathed softly, patting Caleb's head and moving away from the small boy and breaking into a slight jog.

Reaching for his wife he threw his arms around her and held their bodies together, never wanting to let go. The smell of her hair, her skin, her body was intoxicating and tears began to form in his eyes as he thought about losing everything in his arms.

"Don't go," He pleaded, his voice muffled by tears and her hair, "I love you; I'm sorry. I was foolish. It's gone, everything it's gone. I just want to be with you forever. You and Caleb, and our baby."

"Sh," Hermione comforted Draco, rubbing his back softly, his tears rolling onto her neck, "It's okay, hun." She murmured against him.

Pulling back Draco ran a hand over Hermione's cheek and kissed away a tear that had begun to fall from her eye. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too, always." Hermione whispered back, leaning in to kiss his lips, softly, knowing that they would always be hers, whilst tears fell down her pink cheeks.

**Three Months Later**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hermione asked, her arm wrapped around Draco's waist tightly. They were watching as the last few things were moved into their new home.

The young mother smiled in adoration at the house she could now call home. It was her perfect, childhood dream house. Tucked away in a small, quiet, wizarding neighborhood the light blue house had white shutters and trim. The wide front door was open and you could see the dark hardwood floors inside. She only hoped that the flooring would not be scuffed after the furniture was moved into the house.

It had been three months since the Malfoy fortune had been mysteriously taken away but the young couple had managed. After selling their mansion, and most of the unneeded furniture they had enough wealth to last them quite a while. They currently had temporary jobs as well and Hermione was going to begin training to become a Healer soon.

"Of course, I'm sure that this is okay." Draco said confidently, "If I hadn't been so sure of it that mansion would still be mine."

Hermione softly chuckled at her husband, and ran a hand over her swollen stomach. At six months pregnant she was smaller than she had been with Caleb and his deceased twin sister.

Turning and wrapping her other arm around his body Hermione pulled Draco against her and firmly kissed his lips, "I love you." She told him with a wide grin.

Draco nuzzled his nose against hers, softly, "I love you, too." He kissed her nose where his own nose had previously been. "Forever." He muttered as he kissed her cheeks and forehead and finally her pink lips.

"Ew, come on now, that's gross." Blaise climbed out of the car that had pulled up behind the couple, making his comments loud and clear.

He grinned as Draco glared at him and Amy rolled her eyes, swatting him lightly on the arm. Walking past her husband Amy smiled at the decent sized house that was being loaded with small families belongings.

"It's a beautiful house." She told them smiling with her hands in her pants pockets.

"Yes, it is." Hermione muttered back absentmindedly as she thought about the rooms inside the house. She couldn't wait to fill the nursery with the new baby's toys and eventually his or her cries.

"Mummy, look!" Caleb shrieked as he crawled out of a large moving box, he had been playing in. Throwing himself to the side the young boy began to roll the box over a few times and grinned as the four adults laughed.

Hermione grinned from ear to ear as she listened to her young son squeal with delight and her husband talk to their friends. Somehow it seemed that everything had turned out right for once.


End file.
